


За окном гремят совсем другие грозы

by Peters_Tingle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	За окном гремят совсем другие грозы

Когда небеса рассветит,  
Когда затянутся раны,  
Мы вспомним, что мы больше не дети.  
И это будет так странно.

***

Растрепанные волосы, напряженные плечи — Тор знает это состояние, наблюдает его не в первый раз. Резкие выдохи и вдохи — попытка сдержать эмоции, оставив их глубоко внутри, так похоже на его младшего брата — скрывать боль и страх. Но насколько же велика должна быть боль и ужасен страх, чтобы даже у Бога Обмана не получалось создать свою иллюзию спокойствия.  
Матрас кровати продавливается под опустившимся на него коленом царя Асгарда. Хотя какой уж тут Асгард. Пальцы мягко сгребают чёрные кудрявые локоны, распутывая их пятерней. Широкие тонкие плечи едва заметно вздрагивают под одеждой.  
— Совсем запустил, — мягким упреком звучат слова Бога Грома, ощутимым слабым натяжением чувствуются несколько прядей, собранных на затылке в хвост, — Как же так? Мой первый советник и с неопрятной головой.  
Правая ладонь отпускает копну тёмных волос и ложится ниже, на плечо, приятно давит своим весом.  
— Ты весь дрожишь.  
Ещё один тяжёлый вздох.  
— Боишься?  
Ненужный вопрос, почти констатация факта.  
Вот уже и голова Тора размещается на хрупком плече.  
— Я знаю, что страшно, — как по-родительски сейчас звучит его собственный голос, — Но нам нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужна. Вместе мы…  
— Сможем? — лихорадочно и насмешливо выброшенное слово, встрепенувшиеся плечи, сбросившие импровизированные объятия. — Сможем выстоять? Не дури, пожалуйста. Он уничтожил всех асгардцев на том корабле… Остались только мы.  
Зелёные усталые глаза напротив, сдвинутые брови, которые, похоже, и сами ещё не поняли, какую эмоцию хотят изобразить. Жаждущий ответа взгляд.  
— Я бы и сам с радостью запрятал тебя на краю Вселенной, чтобы после всего этого вернуться и забрать. С удовольствием запретил бы вмешиваться в любую битву…  
— Как настоящий старший брат, — снова горькая усмешка.  
— Но я не могу этого сделать. Не только потому, что нуждаюсь в твоём плече в бою, но и потому, что просто не могу обещать, что найдётся такое место, где можно спрятаться. Зато я могу пообещать другое, — ладонь, тыльной стороной прошедшаяся по очерченной скуле, прикосновение шершавых смуглых пальцев к светлой коже, — если ты решишься, я не дам тебя в обиду. Если будет нужно, я прикрою тебя и обменяю свою жизнь на твою. Я обещаю. Слово царя.  
Прикосновение холодной влажной руки, взгляд такой печальный, такой снисходительный — так взрослые смотрят на ребёнка, ещё не понимающего, как устроен мир и оттого несущего забавную чушь. Так Локи смотрит сейчас на Тора. «Царь Асгарда». Ну не смешон ли?  
— Сначала себя сумей защитить, а потом давай обещания. Мне кажется, ты не до конца осознаешь, на что способен Танос. Это, — кивок на закрытую пустую глазницу, — сделала Хела. Представляешь, на что может быть способен он? Даже если в…  
— Нет, — обрывает на полуслове, замечая, как в лёгком недовольстве искривляются тонкие губы напротив. — Я прекрасно все понимаю. Но если мы будем все вместе, у нас будет шанс. Ты хочешь бежать в попытке спрятаться от всего мира и спасти свою жизнь или попытаться спасти этот мир?  
Как вынести этот невыносимо тёплый взгляд голубых глаз? Пускай даже и одного — честно сказать, легче от этого вообще не становится. Этот взгляд, задевающий тонкие струнки где-то внутри, неосознанно и нечаянно. Нечестно.  
— Он убьёт тебя. — последний аргумент, падающий с дрожащих сухих губ. — Он убьёт тебя. — Ещё один тяжёлый вздох и покрасневшие глаза.  
Локи опускает взгляд, чтобы сосредоточиться и взять себя под контроль. Несколько секунд в тишине, но голос все равно предательски дрожит.  
— Не так давно я уже был уверен в том, что тебя больше нет. Ты, кажется, всегда хотел честности? Так вот, честно — я не хочу снова потерять…  
Объятия. Крепкие и неожиданные. Но приятные. Бледные пальцы сына Лафея ложатся на грудь асгардского царя и сжимаются в кулаки. Родные руки, нежно поглаживающие сотрясаемое тихими рыданиями тело, ненадолго сжимающие ткань зелёного халата.  
— Мне страшно, — слабым шёпотом звучат слова черноволосого Бога, — Ты прав, мне страшно, — всё громче становятся рваные всхлипы.  
— Я знаю. — Покусанные губы аккуратно касаются мочки уха, к виску приникает колючая щека. — Мне тоже.  
Больной смех.  
— Да неужели.  
— А вот представь себе.  
Почти полчаса они лежат в тишине и тусклом свете маленькой комнатки. Локи — уставившись куда-то, где, кажется находилась дверь (во всяком случае, так далеко свет не распространялся), Тор — бегая взглядом по потолку и углам. И оба так измучены.  
Тор чувствует, как левая рука брата крадется по его спине, как ноги в брюках из кожи поджимаются в коленках и перекрещиваются где-то у лодыжек. Последнее он, конечно, не чувствует, просто помнит эту привычку.  
— Как в детстве, правда?  
— А?  
— Ты прибегал ко мне во время ночной грозы. Боялся грома.  
— Ты не находишь во всем этом жуткую иронию судьбы?  
Тор коротко смеётся.  
— Я скучаю по ней. — Взгляд из полуприкрытых век и хриплый голос.  
— По маме? — Одинсон не без удивления глядит на названного брата, ненадолго отстранясь, чтобы увидеть лицо целиком. — Я тоже по ней скучаю, черныш, — почти физически можно ощутить натянутую ухмылку, вызванную памятью эпизодов из прошлого. — Но и ты был прав, Локи: остались только мы. Мы и есть теперь весь Асгард. И сейчас должны как никогда заботиться друг о друге, — уткнувшись носом в шею брата, голубоглазый бог вдыхает терпкий и тёплый запах кожи. Как много лет назад.  
Может быть, Танос и правда величайшая опасность, которую знал этот мир. Да и все другие тоже. Может, у него есть все эти камни, эта власть над пространством, временем, реальностью и сознанием, да чёрт со всем этим. Вот всё, что имеет значение. Чёрные длинные кудри и коротко остриженные потемневшие волосы. Зелёные усталые глаза и пронзительно голубой, глядящий с пониманием, надеждой и любовью. Горячая рука, переплетенная с холодной от волнения. Тёплое дыхание, прожигающее оголённую кожу. Вот всё, что сейчас имеет значение.  
— Думаю, сегодня ночью я останусь у тебя.  
— Мы ведь уже не дети, Тор.  
— Но и за окном теперь гремят совсем другие грозы…


End file.
